Fragile
by xxforgetme
Summary: A heart is fragile, still and delicate. A heart can love, can kill and can break.   Ever since her heart got broken, Arme had never been good at letting people in. Will Lass change her mind? LassxArme
1. Prologue: Broken

**Dedicated to Kurotsaki, biggest LxA supporter ever. :]]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

**So...my fail attempt at a LassxArme. I'm so sick of Arme being the weak little girl. :3 So in this fic she's not. Well...she is..kind of. :3 -confused-**

**And this is the prologue, so its very short. Don't worry, the next chapter won't be as short. :L**

* * *

_A heart is fragile, still and delicate. A heart can love, can kill and can break. _

Arme walked slowly in time to the music. On her face, she plastered a smile, but inside she was slowly breaking in half. Ronan stood at the altar with his wife, Elesis and Arme's smile faltered slightly, her eyes brimming with moisture. She tipped her head back, as the salty tears ran into her throat.

_I will not cry. _Arme held her head high as she walked. She scattered the confetti onto the ground as she heard the pastor start the vows.

'And do you, Ronan take Elesis to be your beloved wife?' A short balding man in his fifties asked the young man. 'I do.' Arme heard those words and felt her heart break into a million pieces.

_And though my heart is breaking, I will smile for you._

In the midst of the festivities, a lone girl ran, burying her face in her arms. She could feel the wounds in her heart, like paper being snipped to the confetti she threw. The tears trickled down her cheeks, slowly at first, then swifter. _I do._

She was so stupid.

_Ronan and Arme sat on the porch swing together, each lost in their own fantasy world. They rocked forwards and backwards, until Arme began to wobble and collapsed off the swing, dragging Ronan with her. He landed on top of her, his mouth melding with hers and their eyes full of love or what she thought was love, of each other._

Scissors snipped her heart, making it painful to breathe. Arme sobbed as hot tears dripped down her face, her nose running. Her mind forced her to continue the memories.

_Arme was frustratingly trying to wield a sword. She was not used to the dull clank of metal and the heaviness of a sword resting on her hand. She preferred light and weightless things, like her staff that was resting at home. Ronan came over and wrapped his muscled arms around her, placing the sword correctly in her hand and smiling at her, the dimples on his face making her want to melt._

Arme wanted to forget. She wanted to erase all memories of Ronan and her together, to stop reminiscing and pretending that she was still with him.

She had to let him go, but Arme didn't know how.

_She cracked an egg in the bowl as Ronan struggled to measure out the flour. 'You are such a klutz!' Arme laughed, pouring the flour in a dirtied cup easily. She mixed all the ingredients together and waited for it to bake. Ronan came and watched the cake with her, as they both bathed in the silence, just enjoying each other's company._

Arme was gasping uncontrollably as the poisonous memory entered her mind.

'Please…stop it…' She cried out on the church steps. Her eyes welled with painful, hot tears as she revisited the most agonizing recollection.

_Ronan stared at her with his deep blue eyes as he removed his helm and held her face gently like she was a fragile flower. 'I don't want her or anyone else.' He said, touching her cheek. 'You are a part of me, and I can't do anything about it.'_

So she was his toy. She was nothing too him, he didn't love her. He just used her and threw her away like trash. Arme was furious. Her tears mounted as she yelled obscenities to the sky.

'I HATE YOU RONAN! YOU CAN GO DIG A HOLE A DIE IN IT!'

She stumbled through the black trees, the sharp branches tearing into her bridesmaid dress as the tears soaked down to her neck and into it. The once white dress was covered in streaks, mud and rips. Arme fell to the ground, not bothered to stand up again, staring at the rain coming down and splashing on her face.

But beyond her tough façade, she was hurting badly. She was vulnerable beneath her shield, and she had let Ronan in.

For what? So she could get hurt? So she could be a weakling?

Well. They could all just go to hell.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue...**

**-R**


	2. Chapter 2: Break My Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

* * *

Arme evaded the puddles of muddy water that had formed due to the brewing storm.

The first crack of lightning flashed ominously against the sky as she hurried down the narrow lane. She could hear faint footsteps into the distance. They got louder and louder, until a coarse hand grabbed her waist and slung her over his shoulder.

'LET GO OF ME!' She shrieked, her screamed muffled by a hand that was clapped against her mouth. She tried to break free, but her capturer's arms were like strong steel bars, impossible to remove.

'Don't make a sound.' a male voice broke through her thoughts. She could feel a sharp blade pressed against her throat.

Arme whimpered as she strained her eyes to see through the dark and rain. Her capturer opened the door of an old hut and placed her gently on the brown couch that lay in front of a fireplace.

'What are you going to do to me?' Arme whispered frightened. The capturer removed his beanie and shook out a mop of tangled silver hair. He faced her, his azure eyes boring into her as his lips curved into a smirk.

'Nothing.' he said, getting up and walking away. Somehow, these words chilled her more than anything else.

'Who are you?' He asked, running a finger up her jaw line.

'Why would I tell you?' she snorted, trying to remain calm.

'Tell me.' he said, tracing the planes of her face.

'No.' she trembled under his touch. He placed the blade under her throat again. Arme's eyes widened.

'My name is Arme...now tell me your name.' her purple orbs flashed indignantly as the silver-haired boy shook his head.

He continued tracing her face. Arme suppressed a desire to touch his strange silver hair. His touch was electric, addictive even. His eyes were bluer than the bluest sapphire, and held so much depth and mystery to them. Arme shook these thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the finger that was brushing her forehead.

'Tell me.' She glared at him. He smirked and shook his head once more, sending rain drop splattering on Arme's face.

She wiped them away and as quick as a lightning bolt, she stole his kunai and placed it under his throat teasingly.

'You're fast, I'll give you that.' He chuckled, his fingers travelling down her arms.

'Fine. My name is...' he mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

'What?' Arme asked, grinning wickedly as she pressed the kunai softly on his skin.

'My name is Lass...' he looked away, and if Arme could have seen his face, she would've known that two pink spots had formed on his pale skin.

'As in...Lass..the girl?' Arme smothered a giggle as his fingers halted midway up her elbow.

'Shut up.' he glared, his eyes flashing as he withdrew his hand. Arme felt an urge to place his hand back on her arm. Hesitantly, she lightly brushed her fingers on his cheek. Lass grinned and scolded her. 'Naughty girl.' he said, flinging her on his back again and dumping her outside.

Arme felt the door slam and a blast of wind greeted her outside. She was shocked. Her body still felt tingly from when he touched her and she could retrace the patterns that he had drawn on her skin. She had felt like this before...with Ronan.

A sharp stab of pain shot through her body. But with Lass...it was more. Arme felt like her heart and body had been given a chance to breathe, a chance to live again.

She made her way home and a shower of rain poured down. Instead of hurrying home like she did, she stood in the rain, smiling at the sky.

It was a long time since she had last smiled and meant it. She would put a happy mask for everyone she loved, but in the end it was no use. They could see through her and they could see that inside she was broken. Unfixable. Arme laughed and shrugged it off, for once in her life, free of worry. She danced in the rain, taking off her coat and flinging on a patch of mud. Singing in the rain, she opened her mouth and accepted a mouthful of sweet water.

Inside, Lass watched her dancing in the rain. He smiled fondly at her and decidedly opened the door.

Arme was oblivious when Lass tapped her on the shoulder. She kept dancing and singing, her purple hair swinging wildly in the rain. Lass stared at her, wet hair swinging over her cream shoulders, gracefully stepping over puddles and singing sweet melodies into his ear. Arme tripped over a crevice on the ground, but Lass caught her before she could fall. They locked eyes, azure and purple melding into harmony. Arme's heart was pounding in her chest as she let herself fall into Lass's intense stare.

His hair was covered in droplets and she reached out to touch the silver hair. It was beautiful. Two figures in the rain, discovering what it meant to live again. She was falling, falling. She had never been more grateful.

Or more scared.

Lass placed a hesitant kiss on her head as he walked back into his house. Arme smiled as they separated and she made her way back to her house.

She saw Ronan coming home from work as she always did, but instead of another piece of her heart breaking, she didn't feel anything. Sure her heart still mending and there were still cracks in it, but to experience that had healed her heart a bit.

But if Lass broke her heart...Arme didn't know if she could cope with that.

She opened her door and saw Lass's hut in the distance. She peered through the window and saw Lass dancing in the lounge room. She laughed and stepped into the shower, embracing the warm water cascading over her shoulders.

She wanted this day to last forever.

* * *

'ARME!' Her mother yelled at her. Arme groaned and snuggled deeper in her blankets. She wanted to finish the very satisfying dream of Lass.

'Arme! If you don't come out right now...' her mother threatened. Arme's head popped from out of the woollen covers and she sighed.

'Mother, it's the weekend. Why do I have to get up?' Her mother grinned excitedly and pointed to a shiny flyer in her hand.

'The Grand Chase School of Fighting!' She said. 'You got accepted!' Arme gaped at the colourful flyer and shook her head confusedly.

'I didn't apply for a fighting school...I'm happy at my normal school...' This was a lie. Arme was constantly bullied and tormented in the school.

'Oh come on, Arme! Don't lie! Of course you applied! Now come on and wear your new uniform. Oh my god this is so exciting!' Her mother shrieked.

Arme had never seen her mother so happy and proud. She wanted to keep it that way, so she agreed. Arme got dressed in the white blouse and purple skirt and made her way out. Her mother handed her a crumpled map of the school and her new timetable.

'This came in the mail as well.' She chirped.

Arme made her way out, nervous at starting at the school. She didn't even know anything about fighting. She only knew how to wield magic, through her staff and she was really bad at using a sword.

Her heart sank deep into the pit of stomach as she approached the iron gates of the school. A royal looking banner with 'The Grand Chase School of Fighting' was inscribed on it with perfect calligraphy.

Arme felt so out of place as she looked at all the pretty girls sitting on the grass, holding crossbows and swords. On the other side, handsome boys perched on the edge of a water fountain, some combating each other and some just reading books.

'Hey!' A male's voice cried as she tripped over his shoes. She looked up and gasped. 'Lass?' She said, studying his features.

He looked the same as he smiled faintly. 'I enrolled you in the school.' Lass said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. A tremor ran through her body.

'It was you!' She accused, punching him in the shoulder. Lass smirked and nodded. His expression became angelic as the headmaster approached Arme.

'Hello Arme!' The headmaster said, a smiled plastered on her face.

'Welcome to GCSF!' She laughed. 'Call me Knight Master.' She puffed her chest out proudly. 'Enjoy your stay here!'

Arme shook her head. 'Wait...my STAY?' She asked Lass who was skimming stones on the still water of a pond. He nodded absentmindedly.

'Yeah, you'll have a room in the girl's dorm or something. Don't worry, the food is really good.' He replied, cheering as his stone skipped 5 times.

'What?' She cried. 'I didn't sign up for this!' Lass raised an eyebrow.

'Too bad, Arme.' A grin was permanently plastered on his face.

'Urgh!' She screamed as Lass kept skimming stones. 'Give me that!' She snatched the stone and with an expert flick of her wrist, the stone skimmed twice the distance Lass had covered. He gaped at her as she laughed.

'Glad to see that smirk gone, Lass.' She said and walked off, trying to find her dorm.

'Hi!' A fiery haired girl clad in a floppy blouse and a red skirt waved to her. 'You must be the new girl! I'm Elesis.'

_Elesis._ The girl Ronan had married. The girl who ruined her life.

'Don't talk to me.' Arme said bitterly and walked away, trying to find her dorm in the maze of halls. Because she was looking down, she didn't see a blue-haired familiar face in the distance.

'Arme?'

Ronan. Arme felt her newly healed wounds break again. No. This could not be happening. Not Ronan. Arme couldn't take it.

'Arme!' He repeated. Arme gulped and turned around, her expression fierce. 'What do you want Ronan?' She glared at him.

'I just wanted to tell you...that me and Elesis are no longer...'

Arme exploded. 'Do you really think I would give a shit? Do you REALLY HONESTLY BELIEVE that I care for you anymore? You LEFT me Ronan. YOU LEFT ME BROKEN!' She screeched at him, as he cowered under her glare. 'YOU ASSHOLE!'

She stormed out of the halls, only to bump into a teary Elesis. 'This school is full of morons.' She muttered to herself, shoving Elesis out of the way.

'Feisty.' Lass remarked at her little performance. Arme gazed into his eyes and collapsed against him, sobbing.

'Ronan...asshole...and...I...can't...find my dorm...such an...asshole...urgh!' She muttered against his shirt.

'I didn't catch the other bits, but did you say something about not finding your dorm?' He asked sympathetically, patting her head. Arme nodded, sniffling.

Lass guided her through the halls, and glanced at her map. 'You're going to live at...216.' Arme frowned sceptically at Lass.

'Which is where?' She asked. 'Right here.' He gestured to a room in front of her. Then scratched his head.

'Wait..this is my room as well...' Lass looked perplexed. Arme shrugged and opened the door and gasped at the figure sitting on a bed next to two other beds.

'Elesis?' Lass said. Elesis. Shit.

* * *

**Soo. My attempt at making Arme tough and yeah has failed. She's just naturally emotional. -sad face- Anyway, review! **

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3: Fix Me If You Can

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

* * *

'I am NOT sleeping with her.' Arme said resolutely, pointing to the double bed. Elesis's bottom lip trembled as her eyes shone with unshed tears.

'Then you'll have to share the bed with me then.' Lass sighed, carrying his stuff over to the double bed. 'The Knight Master better not catch us, because we will get expelled or something.'

He scampered off to the bathroom and Arme was stuck with Elesis in the same room. She plugged her iPod in her ears and hummed along to a familiar melody.

'Arme...'Elesis began hesitantly, approaching her. 'Can we please talk about this? Her tone was pleading but Arme decided to ignore it, turning the volume up on her iPod extra loud and pretending she didn't hear.

Elesis flopped down on her bed in defeat, throwing Arme's bags on the double bed.

Arme watched out of the corner of her eye as she saw Elesis clean and sharpen her sword, each wipe careful and gentle, removing all the dirt and grime from the blade. When Elesis lifted her head up, shoving the red curtain of hair into a messy ponytail, Arme redirected her gaze, suddenly very interested in a painting that hung up on the room wall.

Lass walked into the room and sensed to tension.

'Um...Arme.' he flushed bright pink and Arme laughed internally. 'Would you like to use the bathroom?' Arme nodded and gathered up her toiletries.

Lass fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited for Arme to finish showering. 'You like her right?' Elesis asked as Lass turned tomato red. He shook his head quickly and busied himself by picking out imaginary bits of lint on his shorts.

'Come on...' She teased him, poking his side. 'I don't!' Lass cried, brushing her hand away.

'I know when you bring unsuspecting girls to your home that it means something.' Elesis waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

'You normally just dump them though...why did you bring her to our school?' Elesis asked, as Lass's blush intensified.

'I sensed something...about her...she was so broken...' Lass whispered. 'I wanted to...I wanted to f-'

Lass was cut off by Elesis dancing around the room. 'You like her! You like her! You like her!' she teased him mercilessly as Arme walked into the room, frowning at Elesis as she immediately stopped singing.

'Arme?' Elesis asked, scrunching up her face as Arme ignored her. 'Aw...come on Arme...THAT'S IT.'

Elesis grabbed Arme's arm and dragged her over to the bathroom, locking the door shut. Arme snorted. 'What are you gonna do?' She asked, raising and eyebrow.

'I know you hate me and hell yeah, I think I hate you as well, but you need to know something.' Elesis locked eyes with Arme.

'What?' Arme muttered, kicking a random dust bunny on the floor.

'Lass doesn't do this to most people. He is reclusive, always shying away from other people. He likes you Arme. And I'm asking you as a friend, no, BEGGING you not to break his heart again. Because this time...' Elesis paused, her eyes filling up with moisture. 'This time I don't think he could bear the pain..'

Arme prodded the tap with her finger absent-mindedly. 'So he knows what it feels like as well...' she murmured, casting glances to Elesis.

'You know...you aren't as bad as I thought you were.' Arme said. 'But I still hate you.' She added stubbornly.

Elesis chuckled and patted her head as Arme grimaced at the contact. 'I think I'm going to like you Arm.'

'ARM?'

Elesis cowered as she watched an angry Arme waved a fist at her. Lass was greeted with Arme pulling Elesis's hair as she cried out in pain, the two girls running manically around the room.

'WHOA!' Lass cried, shoving a hand between the girls.

'Get..out...of...MY WAY!' Arme screeched, clawing her way to a terrified Elesis.

'Her temper is tremendous..' Lass mused, carrying a struggling Arme to her bed with ease.

'Stupidly strong assholes...' Arme muttered, beating her fist against Lass's chest. Lass pretended not to hear.

'So um...' Lass said, flushing. 'Do I um..take off my shirt...or um...what...' Arme swallowed thickly as she watched the azure eyed boy look nervously around the room. 'I mean..um...I don't want to.. um...bother you or anything...but...' Elesis sighed impatiently and yanked his shirt over his head.

'HEY!' Lass cried out as he was left shirtless and very, very embarrassed. 'Best friends aren't supposed to do that!' He sulked, his face still red.

'You guys are bffs?' Arme snickered. Just when you thought Lass's face couldn't get anymore red, it did, spreading all the way down to his shoulders. A knocking noise came from the door outside.

'Hey Lass!' A male's voice came out from outside. Arme froze midway of a chuckle.

'Ronan?' She whispered to herself as she buried herself under the covers, clutching Lass's hand. Ronan stepped in, his hair still wet and left down instead of in a ponytail.

'_Your hair...it's so beautiful...' Arme murmured, running a hand through Ronan's long blue hair. 'You should brush it more often though,' she smacked his head as she disentangled a large knot. 'Brushing is for girls!' Ronan snorted, a proud look glazing his features. 'You and your stupid male pride,' Arme giggled, pressing a kiss on his hair._

Arme felt her tears start to overflow as she struggled not to make a sound.

'What's that lump next to you Lass?' Ronan asked inquisitively, gesturing towards Arme. 'Oh, just A-' He stopped when he felt a large pinch towards his back. 'OW!' He cried, rubbing his back. A muffled sob came out from under the covers.

'Uh...I have allergies?' Lass tried to cover up as Ronan looked strangely at him, shrugging as he made his way over to the bed. 'NO!' He yelled, pushing him away over to Elesis's bed.

'Sleep with Elesis.' Lass offered weakly.

Arme wiped away the tears and sat up.

'No, Lass, let me talk.' She murmured as Lass tried to stop her. 'Look Ronan.' She gazed at him, with sad purple eyes. 'I will put up with you for one night. ONE NIGHT. Then I will leave this stupid school and never come back.' She buried her head under the pillows again and cuddled closer to Lass.

She felt protected when she was with him, and he was so warm, so toasty warm. She sighed against him and felt him stiffened, heat radiating through his body.

'I'm scared Lass.' She said half-awake, and if she was awake she would be killing herself. 'I scared to fall again..' She closed her eyes and started snoring softly. 'I know.' He whispered into her hair. 'I know.'

* * *

Arme woke up the next morning as a large arm pinned her to the bed.

'Lass?' She asked, bleary-eyed, trying to shove the arm away. Lass's hold only tightened the more she struggled and she gave up after a while, letting herself get squished by him.

She glanced at the millions of dust mites dancing in the stream of sunlight that shone amongst Ronan's face. She finally got out of Lass's firm embrace and crawled over to Ronan's sleeping form her heart clenching. She smoothed his hair out of his face, pretending that they were together, pretending that her life was the perfect fairytale it was before.

There was a string of dried drool at the corner of his lips, but he still looked adorable, blue mussed hair and rumpled shirt.

They were so perfect together, indigo and purple, a sweet melody that was doomed for failure.

_Is happiness only limited?_ Arme thought bitterly, climbing back into Lass's arms and snuggling against his taut muscles. As much as she hated to admit it, she was still in love with him.

With Ronan. _Why?_ She asked herself. _He broke me. Why am I still in love with him?_

Lass stirred and wrapped his arms around her, half-conscious.

'Sara?' he murmured. 'Have you come back?' Arme's eyes shone like two jewels with moisture brimming over.

'Sara?' Lass whispered, clawing out to reaching for Arme. 'Sara's not here.' Arme croaked, running her hands through his silver hair. Lass was fully awake now, his voice hoarse and his eyes watery.

'I miss her, Arme.' he cried out, hot tears dripping down his face as he struggled to maintain his composure.

'I keep pretending…but I still..I still…' Arme silenced him with a soft hug, her own tears dripping down his bare back.

'We'll fight this together, okay?' she said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He placed her hand on his heart and she felt it thump slowly.

'Okay..' he replied, getting up and offering his hand. 'Come on!' he yelled, glancing at the time and handing her a robe.

'It's your first day of school!' A wicked smile was plastered on his face, his tears almost evaporated. 'What?' She cried, letting herself get dragged by Lass.

'I thought I was going to withdraw my application…' Lass shrugged as he slipped on a white shirt. 'Not if I can't help it.' he grinned evilly.

'You're selfish, did you know that?' Arme grumbled as she pulled on some jeans.

'Don't wear that!' Lass snatched the pair of jeans away and guided her into a dark room with the faint smell of mothballs.

'Prepare to be amazed…' he opened the door and flipped on the light.

'Omigosh…' Arme exclaimed. A thousand sets of clothes were neatly folded in the draws as glittery shoes littered the floor. '216' was engraved on the rich oak door, with the names, 'Sara, Lass, Ronan, Elesis,' below it. Lass mumbled something below his breath and crossed out Sara's name, replacing it with a scrawly 'Arme' followed by a smiley face.

Arme danced around the room, gazing up at the pretty dresses that adorned the silver hooks and the strappy shoes lined perfectly up and down the room.

'Better pick out a dress.' Lass said, laughing at her confused look. 'A GCSF, our first day of school is in style.' Lass grinned at her.

'We have a massive party. Everyone is there, even the teachers.'

Arme's grin widened as she shoed Lass out of the room and unhooked a white and silver dress off the rack. It was beautiful and heart-wrenching at the same time because it was the same dress she had worn to Ronan's wedding. She slipping it on hesitantly and felt and itch on her right shoulder.

Taking the dress off and running her hand inside the intricate seams and designs, she found a note.

_I'm sorry, Arme. _The elegant handwriting was Ronan's.

'I'm sorry?' she gasped, clutching herself as she held the note. 'I'M SORRY…' She flung her hands out in rage as her tears threatened to overflow.

'You idiot!' She shrieked just when Ronan entered the room.

'What happen-' Ronan started, but got cut off by a hysterical Arme.

'I'm sorry?' Arme whispered, shaking his shoulders. 'DON'T EFFIN APOLOGISE RONAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Arme screamed, tears running down her face as Ronan backed away, his face ashamed.

'I know…I just thought…'

'You thought what? You thought I would come running in your arms? I LOVED YOU.' Arme yelled, her face blotchy as she shoved him out of the room.

'I still do…' she whispered when he was gone. Lass walked in and Arme saw how beautiful he was, in his tuxedo, his gait flowing and elegant as he walked towards her, a concerned look marring his features.

'Arme? What's wrong?' Arme choked back a sob and flung herself at Lass. 'Please…I want to let go of him…but I can't…WHY?' She asked him. Lass patted her head and pressed a small kiss on her cheek.

'Come Arme. Let's go to the party.' He slipped another dress over her head and whispered in her ear, 'I like this one better.'

* * *

**Okay I PROMISE there will be more Lass and Arme in further chapters. Review please! :3**

**-R**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm So Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

**Let me just say, thanks for ALL the reviews! I love you guys! I might do another songfic...ArmexLass. Tell me what you think! ^^**

* * *

The party was not what Arme had expected it. She had thought it would be formal, chic and modern and very, very stately. Instead, large martini glasses filled with all types of weird-named drinks were lined in rows along the bar as boys and girls danced below the humungous disco ball that spun lights across the room. It was in perfect sync with the neon pulses that flashed occasionally, skimming the room and landing on a large tower stacked with mini sashimi's and fancy-looking fish.

'Wow.' Arme breathed, pushing through the sweaty bodies and laughing at a clearly drunk blue-haired girl who was trying to make-out with the Knight Master.

'Mari?' Lass said, swinging over a bar to reach her and steadied her as she fell.

'Hmm...Lassy...' Mari muttered, reaching out for another martini.

'NO MORE!' Lass shouted, swatting her hand out of the way. Mari pouted but her face brightened as she saw Arme, purple headed under the bright lights.

'Hey...arm is it?' she slurred, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Arme struggled to keep her composure.

'No...it's Arme...' she said through clenched teeth as she swiped her own martini, her eyes widening as she gulped it down.

'Whoa...this stuff is strong...' Arme said, fanning her face.

'And it gives you one bitch of a hangover after...'Mari said, snatching the unfinished martini out of Arme's hands and swigging it down, wiping her mouth as Lass struggled to support her.

'If it gives you such a bitch of a hangover...' Lass said, taking an empty glass and bonking Mari on the head with it, 'Why do you still drink?' he murmured, stifling guffaws as she vomited over his arm.

'I'll be right back!' she yelled as she headed towards the bathroom, 'Don't go anywhere Lass and Arm!'

'It's Arme...' Arme sighed wearily as she watched the blue-haired girl disappear into the crowd who was bopping to the music.

'Sooo...are you going to stand here forever being a party pooper?' Lass teased. Arme folded her arms crossly and glared at him.

'Just because my idea of a good time isn't getting sick and vomiting over a certain silver haired guy, doesn't mean I'm a party pooper!' she said indignantly as she hastily gulped down another martini to prove her point.

'Well standing here doesn't make a difference...'Lass grinned as Arme marched up to the dance floor and began dancing, making a face as she spilled her Cosmos on the floor.

'You have nice moves Arme...but I can do better...' Lass started gliding over to Arme with slick movements, each motion melding into another as his silver hair shone from the disco lights.

Arme was a competitive person and she wasn't about to get beaten.

She made her way through the throng of dancers and opened a large chest of clothes in her room, ripping her dress off her sweaty body and searching for something more suitable. Lass came in that instant, blushing as he saw a very bare Arme behind his bed. She threw a shoe at him as he backed away, muttering a faint 'Sorry,' as she grinned crazily.

Arme decided on a sequined top and some leather pants, but then Lass walked in again, when she was clothed thankfully and pulled her out.

'What?' she yelled, trying to pull herself off him.

'Come on!' he yelled.

'It's the most famous part of the annual dance!' he pulled her out and she watched amazed as the crowd had suddenly stripped to their underwear, their dresses and tuxedo's flung on the ground.

'Got any good bras?' Elesis muttered as she tried to push her way through Lass.

'Ew. I will not go out there...in my..in my...UNDERWEAR!' She shrieked as Lass shot her a death glare.

'Come on...wuss.' he taunted as he removed his tuxedo. Arme watched mesmerised as his muscles rippled through his arm, and as the final sleeve was unbuttoned, a beautiful tattoo was revealed.

'Wow...' she murmured tracing the swirls that led up to a graceful heart that was shattered, its fragments harmonizing with each other on his arm.

'It's so beautiful..' she whispered, as he continued to pull off his black pants and shoes. She averted her eyes and slipped off her sequined top, whimpering as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Come on, Arme,' Lass said, his silver hair catching the moonlight, blushing when he saw her.

He dived into the huge swimming pool that was in front of Arme as he came up again, shaking his head and showering droplets everywhere. Arme followed closely as she gratefully accepted the cold water that calmed her burning face. She turned around and came face to face with a beautiful blonde girl, with a blue flower pinned to her hair.

'Sara?' Lass said behind her. So this was Sara.

Arme watched them talking. Lass was so clearly infatuated with her and why wouldn't he?

She had beautiful blonde hair, she had a bigger chest then she did, her skin was glowing and healthy and she was probably smarter than her too.

She felt her heart break again as she watched him laugh with her, a pained look on his face.

_I don't want to fall for him..._Arme thought diving under water as she caught a glimpse of hit tattoo again.

_But I can't help it...he's so beautiful..._She resisted the urge to trace the tattoo again. _And what will this result in? _She swam away, trying to eradicate the image of the tattoo in her head. _What the tattoo looks like. _

_Broken. Unfixable._

_And I don't know how to let you in, or let you go, I'm so vulnerable._

* * *

So she poured her heart into dancing, but everywhere she looked...there was heartbreak.

Ronan.

Elesis.

Now Lass.

Sara.

Her head spun from all the pain, or maybe it was the alcohol. Angrily, she twirled and spun, tearing up the dance floor as she watched Lass and Sara out of the corner of her eye.

'I mean...seriously...she's such a...' Arme heard snatches of conversation from the pool as she spun out onto the large stage.

'No...she understands...bitch...don't talk to me...broken..'

Screw them. No, SCREW IT. Arme climbed the lengthy ladder that lead up to the gleaming stage above. A stagehand was sweeping the floor obsessively.

'Hey! This stage is reserved for-'Arme cut him off with a glare. She grabbed the microphone and tapped it once.

'Hello?' she said into the mike, as all eyes focused on a small figure on the stage. She grabbed a towel on the ground and wrapped it around her waist. Someone whooped in the crowd and she could feel Lass's eyes trained on her.

_When I think about you and me  
I get a little weak in the knees  
I feel the flutter of the butterflies and  
Sometimes I can hardly breathe_

She plucked her heart and placed it on the song, her eyes seeing Lass, and only him.

_So, baby_  
_(Baby)_  
_Hold me now_  
_(Hold me, hold me)_  
_I can't tell if I am lost or found_  
_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream_  
_And I don't wanna wake up)_  
_And I don't know how_  
_To let you in or let you go_  
_I'm so vulnerable_

She was vulnerable. She was broken. Arme sang, her sweet voice floating over the halls, echoing through the school as she opened her mouth to start the next verse.

_Hold me now_  
_(Hold me)_  
_Please baby, don't let me down_  
_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream_  
_And I don't wanna wake up!)_  
_I know for sure that you're the cure_  
_Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"_  
_I don't wanna be vulnerable_

She watched as Lass took a step towards her and she shuddered as she gazed into his azure eyes, his silver hair mussed up and flopping over his eyes. Sara was in the corner, with a pissed off look plastered on her face. Screw her.

_When it comes to this book of us_  
_I think it's time now to turn the page_  
_And I don't wanna say I love you first_  
_But my heart it can hardly wait_

Lass came next to her and took her hand, starting to sing with her, his deep voice entwining with hers.

_So, baby_  
_(Baby)_  
_Hold me now_  
_(Hold me, hold me)_  
_I can't tell if I am lost or found_  
_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream_  
_And I don't wanna wake up)_  
_And I don't know how_  
_To let you in or let you go_  
_I'm so vulnerable_

_Hold me now_  
_(Hold me)_  
_Please baby, don't let me down_  
_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream_  
_And I don't wanna wake up)_  
_I know for sure that you're the cure_  
_Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"_  
_I don_

_I don't wanna see you hurt_  
_Don't you worry, baby girl_  
_Take my hand, understand I'm afraid_  
_To tell you the very worst_  
_That you want to hear me say_

Arme wanted to let him in. She wanted to start again. Ronan and Sara can go and continue their crappy lives, but she wanted to rebuild hers. But how?

_When you say it here tonight_  
_Will you mean it for our life?_  
_Will you tell me everything_  
_That your heart is really feeling for me?_  
_So why won't be vulnerable?_

_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream_  
_And I don't wanna wake up)_  
_And I don't know how_  
_To let you in or let you go_  
_I'm so vulnerable_

How could she let Ronan go? He was her. She was him. Well. At least she thought she was.

_Hold me now  
(Hold me)  
Please baby, don't let me down  
('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of "I love you more"  
I don't wanna be vulnerable_

Because the problem with falling in love was that you could never get back up again if you fell. You could never get fixed if you were broken. Every time you cried, you cried for them. Every time you smiled, you smiled for them.

_('Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up)  
And I don't know how  
To let you in or let you go  
_

_I'm so vulnerable_

**

* * *

**

Arme is vulnerable...e_o fail~

**And what happened to the condescending lecture about Arme being a weak girl? :3**

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (: **

* * *

An awkward silence settled in the cab as Arme stared outside the frosted window, taking in the blurred view of the trees that rushed past.

She groaned as Lass opened his window, her hair blowing in a chaotic mess over her forehead as she shivered slightly. Two other people that she didn't know where sleeping on each other, one fiery-red headed boy and piercing, pink-eyed girl who Arme recognised from up stage.

'Is that...Amy?' she had asked Lass, once they were asleep. She did not understand his hard and stony expression as he nodded his confirmation.

The cab driver honked as Amy and the red-headed boy awoke with a start, opening the rusted yellow door and heading out to their dorms. Arme trudged heavily up the stairs, muttering complaints about the way it creaked eerily as she advanced towards her dorm. She had thought she was alone, until Lass suddenly appeared, handing her the dorm keys as she yelled, stumbling backwards onto the stairs and almost falling.

'Sheesh, give me some kind of warning before you give me a heart attack.' She grumbled under her breath as she accepted the key and fitted it through the keyhole.

'Sorry. Habit.' he said cheerfully, not sounding sorry at all.

'How can you be not tired at all?' she yawned, flopping back onto the bed as she gestured to a snoring Elesis.

'And where's...' she inhaled sharply. 'Where's Ronan?'

Lass frowned and bit his fingernail, concentrating on his forefinger. 'Um…I guess he's out again…partying hard.' he chuckled weakly, collapsing back on the bed.

'Well…I'm just going to shower…' Lass laughed throatily and pointed at the new addition in the bathroom. 'Use this.' he gestured to a impressively gleaming bathtub furnished with silver engravings and a million bottles of various salts, calming lotions and bubble baths left on the counter.

'Um…Elesis likes to experiment.' Lass explained, making way for Arme's toiletries.

Arme stepped into the bath and turned the faucet, smelling the fragrant smell of the steam that seeped out. She squeezed some of the bubble bath in the water, reading the content packaging as she stripped.

'Hmm…kiwi and coconut…' she mused. 'Interesting.'

'What?' Lass yelled from outside.

'Uhh…nothing.' Arme flushed and stepped into the bath, soaking into the warm water and sighing.

* * *

'Wow...she sleeps like a pig...'

Arme blinked, as the sun flowed in the room, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

'You're up.' Lass sighed in relief as he offered a calloused hand. She accepted it and let herself get hauled out of bed, groaning at the headache she had acquired from the night before. Lass chuckled as he handed her the blouse and her skirt, neatly ironed and folded into his hands. In fact, the whole room was spotless, not a stray hair lying on the carpet and the beer bottles that they had cracked open and left on the ground had disappeared.

'Do we have a maid or something?' Arme asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

'Uh...no.' Lass said, looking almost nervous as his eyes darted across the room. Arme was pondering Lass's weird behaviour as she headed to the breakfast hall, stumbling over people as she struggled to read the map. Her un-coordination was kicking in as she tripped over somebody's shoes, and was sent sprawling onto the ground.

'And the little girl trips.' a sickly sweet voice laughed at her, kicking her in the stomach roughly.

Arme shielded her face at the figure that was standing in front of her mockingly, her blonde hair permed and perfect.

'Sara?' Arme said with realization, acid creeping into her voice. 'Don't you have anyone else to torture?' she snarled at her, as she stepped up and brushed the dust off her skirt, trying to dart around her. Sara promptly put a polished shoe in front of Arme and she fell over again, crying out when she hit her head on the concrete. She placed her hand on her head hesitantly and felt something sticky and warm.

The smell of rust and salt made her dizzy as she stumbled up to meet Sara's glare.

'Stay away from him.' she whispered harshly in Arme's ear, as two other girls approached from different sides.

'Stay away from whom?' she asked innocently, though she knew perfectly what Sara meant.

'You know who, Arme.' Sara hissed in her ear, a perfect imitation of a snake. 'You touch him and you will pay.'

Arme gnashed her teeth together with an audible sound, pushing her way past Sara and her friends and trying to read the map again. It trembled in her hand as she struggled to read it and it was a long time before she realized her hands were shaking.

A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she spun around, banging herself on Lass.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine' she lied horribly, as she tried to escape his grasp.

'You're a horrible liar, you know that?' he murmured, lightly touching her wet lashes.

'You've been crying.' he said, slightly alarmed as he watched her hastily rub the tears away.

'No, I haven't,' she disagreed weakly as she watched him raise an eyebrow in scepticism.

_Stay away from him. _Arme started hyperventilating, the sharp sounds of air stabbing through her heart as she struggled to make out the words.

'Lass...I think we should stay apart...'

_And just when your heart heals, it breaks again._

* * *

She left him stunned in the corridor as she fought back tears, glancing her watch and rushing off to her first class, swordsmanship.

She gulped nervously as she opened the door and looked at the girls who were wielding large swords, expertly flinging them to the opponent, a large overstuffed dummy which swayed in the breeze. The coach smiled encouragingly at her and gestured to the pile of rusted swords in the distance. Arme grabbed one with a partially broken hilt and stabbed the dummy, making a visible hole in its neck.

'Oops...' she muttered, trying to hold the sword correctly.

'You hold the sword like this...' Elesis ambled over to her, deftly putting the sword into place and firmly gripping her hand.

Arme mumbled a stubborn, 'Thanks...' and continued violating her dummy. She spotted Sara and her minions behind some bushes, giggling and laughing as they pointed tauntingly at her.

Arme swung the sword at her dummy with extra force, lopping the head off entirely. Laughter came from Sara's group again, as sweat dewed on her forehead. Her stomach growled, consequences of not eating breakfast. She groaned, clutching her stomach as a crowd gathered around her, hushed whispers wavering in through her audience as she felt her vision slipping slowly, her world suddenly covered by blankness.

xxx~xxx

'She's...coming back I think...' a voice said uncertainly, piercing through her reverie.

Her eyelids opened heavily, as a swirl of red hair intercepted through the bright room.

'E…lesis?' Arme muttered, trying to get up and falling back down on the white mattress, sinking her head on pillow thankfully.

'Here, you should eat something…' Elesis said, placing a cool hand on her forehead worriedly.

'Why do you even care…?' Arme mumbled through her banana, chomping the end off forcefully as she ripped a piece of the skin off.

'Of course…I care…' Elesis said, her eyes furrowing with confusion as she prepared a hunk of bread.

'No, don't give me that 'Of course I care' crap,' Arme shot back, her energy drained.

'Nobody ever cares…'she whispered, her tears overflowing as she struggled to stand, hobbling on one foot. 'Nobody ever…' Arme choked as she stumbled back onto the bed, collapsing back on Elesis.

'I don't want to hate you anymore…'she cried, her tears saturating on her shirt as she hugged her, sobbing forcefully on Elesis. 'I can't keep all this hate…and distrust in my heart…' she gasped, holding her chest tightly, reaching out for the bottle of water and swigging it down, out of breath and panting.

'I…love…Ronan…and I can't be with Lass..' Arme tried to dismantle the mess that had become her life.

'Sara…she hates me…' Arme growled through her tears, punching the bedpost with frustration as Elesis watched her with sombre eyes.

For once in her life, Arme wanted to let go and spill all the lies and betrayal that was bottled up inside, slowly building and building until it could build no more.

'And I fail..at swordsmanship...' she wailed.

'Sara?' Elesis muttered something under her breath, swivelling around and offering a bowl of hot soup that Arme gratefully accepted.

'You know who she is right?' Elesis asked, as she watched Arme scarf down the soup hungrily as she tore off a piece of bread.

'Yeah..' she replied between chews. 'She's Lass's ex right?' Arme stated, spooning up another mouthful of soup which she gulped down.

'No…she was more than that.' Elesis sighed as she ladled some more soup from a large pot in two bowls. 'She was…Lass's first love. She was a much nicer person back then and she was head over heels for him, as he was for her.'

Elesis inhaled deeply. 'But…She made friends with…Amy.' Elesis explained as she snarled at the name instinctively. 'Sara was under the influence of her, and broke Lass's heart. He didn't sleep for days. He still doesn't sleep much…' Elesis murmured as a tear ran down her face.

'He doesn't…sleep?' Arme mused as all the puzzle pieces clicked into place. _His face when he saw Amy. The mystery maid._ The sudden _wheeze wheeze wheeze_ that came from Arme broke through the silence as she interpreted all the information that Elesis had given her. 'I still...love him...but I'm starting to like Lass...' Arme rested her head heavily on Elesis's shoulder, as dry sobs wracked her body, no more tears left to cry.

'I can't be with Lass…' she said, a desperate edge to her voice as she shook Elesis. 'Sara…she threatened me….' Arme said in a small voice as she struggled to maintain her composure. 'But I can't be with Ronan….why does love have to be so hard?' she groaned, sighing as she bit off a hunk of bread.

'More like why do boys have to be total assholes?' Elesis grumbled in disagreement as she hauled herself up and offered a hand. Arme took it and they walked back to class.

Back in her dorm, she opened her sketchpad and went outside, lying sleepily on the grass as the sun bathed her face. Her pencil started sketching the outline of Lass's face as she struggled to remember the exact position of his cheekbones and facial structure, trying to capture his messy silver hair on the pad of paper. The smooth, soft lines she drew swirled into messier, harder lines which lead to his hair, his shining eyes and his lips. Arme stared dreamily at the sky for a second as a shadow approached her.

'Arme?' a male voice asked, sitting beside her on the daisy covered hill.

'Ronan.' His named escaped her lips like a sigh, a distant memory that she wanted to forget. 'Arme…can you please…forgive me?' he asked, his indigo eyes boring into hers intensely. 'I miss you Arme…please…come back to me…' he placed a warm hand on her heart purposely and traced the outline of her lips, pressing them together when she tried to speak.

'Don't say anything…just…think about it.' he left quietly as he came, leaving Arme with a lot of things on her mind to ponder. She pressed the pencil firmly onto the pad of paper as she added the last finishing lashes on his eyes, brushing away the access rubber.

'Lass.' She breathed the name up to the heavens, mingling with the pink-tipped clouds that were beginning to shroud the amber sun.

She made her way back to the dorms, tracing the cobblestones with her feet as she opened the door, whistling slightly as she placed her sketchpad on the desk.

'Lass?' she whispered, seeing a hunched figure on the ground, madly scribbling something on a notebook.

'You're right.' he abruptly said, standing up and trying to exit from the door.

'Right about what?' Arme asked, confused as she blocked him. He took a deep breath.

'We _should_ stay away from each other.' And then he left, taking Arme's heart with him.

* * *

**Kay...:3 Read and review! -goes off to kill Yuki-**

**Please review her latest fic, Silent Melody! There are not nearly as enough A/J supporters in this world. :3**

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6: Adrenalin

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

**Sorry it took so long to update...I'm just screwed with school and all that. Anyway, chapter 6 is up! ENJOY~**

* * *

_Come back. _The silent word echoed through her ears. _Come back! _

'No...Lass...please don't go..' she stumbled blindly through the door, gripping onto his arm as he yanked it away viciously.

Ronan marched up to them, his indigo hair whipping in the wind as his brow furrowed in surprise. Lass hissed at him and pointed to Arme.

'You want to get back with her.' his accusation rang clear in the tense atmosphere as he snarled. 'You broke her and now you're willing to break her again?' his fist punched Ronan in the jaw as his eyes blazed.

Arme watched with fearful eyes at the two boys spat harsh words at each other.

'I LOVE her.' Ronan's voice was unusually threatening. 'Oh, and I'm SURE she's heard that one before.' Lass growled, letting the sarcasm flow thick. He pointed to Arme who was cowering between them.

'I can't believe you didn't see how much you hurt her. She's so faithful to you, she cries for you, she would DIE for you.' Lass said as he balled his hands into fists.

'She's every guy's dream girl and you're just treating her like utter shit. Be a decent person and love her, hold her and sing to her, not be this completely ballistic asshole that you turned out to be.' Lass's face became a strange shade of purple as he ranted on.

Ronan's head dipped in shame and his tone was mocking. 'And that guy would be you?' he asked condescendingly.

Lass flushed with a peculiar mixture of anger, hatred and embarrassment. 'Maybe not. Maybe so.' His azure eyes were heated as he restrained himself from doing something he would regret.

'STOP!' Arme yelled weakly as Ronan threw an aimless punch at the thief.

Lass swiftly dodged it and glided to the other side of him, pressing a cool blade up on his throat. He sighed and lowered his arm, gesturing to spluttering Arme.

'I won't kill you because she is here, but I swear…' Lass's voice was full of threat and malice. Arme didn't know whether to feel scared or honoured.

'You two! STOP!' She shrieked again as they began circling each other. Lass grumbled something under his breath and stalked away, leaving Arme and Ronan stared heatedly at each other.

'I hope you choose well.' Ronan said pointedly, leaving Arme alone as she crumpled to the floor.

She had a wild moment then, screaming furiously at nothing as she pulled her hair with passion.

'GAH!' She yelled at the sky, which just stared back at her, burning her eyes as she gazed directly into the sun.

'RONAN AND LASS SUCK!' She shrieked and flailed as she fell down on the pavement, clutching her skinned knee as a figure bent down and raised an eyebrow.

'I suck, hey?' It was Ronan, his blue hair tangled in a mess, lightly brushing her cheek as she shuddered violently. 'Yeah...you do.' She retorted, inching her face away from him as he stared intently at her.

'Do you love me?' Arme suddenly blurted, not realizing what a desperate idiot she sounded like. Ronan sighed and ruffled her hands affectionately with his hands.

'Of course I do. I love the way you smile and these little dimples come out.' He pinched her cheeks as they became warm.

'I love the way you can be a shy girl one second and become a party rocker the next.' She blushed and hung her head.

'I love the way you like your clothes to be comfortable not pretty.' He stroked the fabric of her denim shorts as she shivered.

'I love YOU. You in your entirety, everything about you.'

Arme felt tears come to her eyes. 'I miss you.' she uttered, without thinking. She let her heart choose. She was so tired of thinking and consequences. For once, she would take a risk and go with it. 'I love you...'she gasped, the painful words cutting into her heart.

'I love you too.' Ronan whispered into her ear, hugging her softly, as if she was porcelain doll. As darkness covered the earth, and the sun switched places with the moon, two lovers were reunited.

But remember; love is short. And painful.

Lass watched the two silhouettes in the night embrace and sighed bitterly. He knew this was going to happen. He left the room as quickly as he had came and scrunched up the piece of paper he had been writing on, tossing it into the wastebasket and missing.

He clambered on his motorcycle, positively gleaming after hours of polishing and cleaning and speeded away from the school.

'So...' Arme said, captivated on the way the moonlight looked on Ronan's white-tinged indigo hair. She was at loss for words as he leaned in towards her, gently pressing his lips on hers.

'Shh..' he murmured into her ear as he caressed her cheek affectionately. 'Don't talk...feel.' he pressed another kiss onto her neck. Arme loved the way he talked, the way everything in the world made sense to him.

'I LOVE YOU!' She screamed, laughing as here foot slipped off the boardwalk and she toppled over, almost landing into the sea.

'I LOVE YOU!' She yelled again as he watched her with sparkling eyes. It felt so good to be alive again.

Ronan stepped forwards and teasingly pushed her, making her lose her balance slightly. He pushed her again, she fell into the azure sea, as the ocean rocked her gently back through its calming swell. Ronan came tumbling after her as she swiftly paddled out of his way.

'Ronan?' she asked him as they floated in the water, staring up at the infinite globe of stars. 'How is it possible to fall in love again?' she sighed. His piercing stare made her self-conscious.

'Because when you find the person you love most...you want to fall again and again.' he smiled towards the heavens as their hands entwined with one another.

They stepped up onto the boardwalk again, sopping wet but Arme didn't really care. She skipped all the way back to the dorms, feeling the freedom that she had longed for when Ronan had broken her heart.

_Broken. _

Memories that she wanted to forget swarmed into her head as she swiped it away, struggling to breathe through haze of the wedding. Bells rang in her ears, as she suddenly was transported back to the wedding steps.

'_Ronan?' She asked a tuxedo clad male that was staring coldly at her. _

_'What?' His voice portrayed no emotion and his face was a still as the snow that fell on the ground. _

_'...I...' Arme couldn't say the words that she was dying to say, the words that she was struggling to hurl at him. 'I need you.' But she didn't. _

_'Best wishes!' She managed to choke out in small voice. _

_'Hope you have many children!' her voice cracked on the word and as he left, she broke down, her sobs echoing through the empty church._

'I will not think about the wedding.' she commanded herself, her tongue twisting on the word as she ascended up the steps.

'Lass?' She called, smiling through the screen door. 'Open the door!' She cried out in a sing-song voice, flitting over to the keyhole. 'I forgot my keys...'she added in a deteriorating voice. 'I'm gonna kick down the door, Lass...' she yelled in frustration as she landed a strong punch to the door.

The black glass shuddered violently, but didn't give way. Taking a firmer kick she had learnt via Elesis, she kicked down the door completely, wincing at the sharp sound of the glass cracking onto the carpet. A rustle alerted her attention as she bent down to pick up the scrap of paper.

Arme stared down at the crumpled piece of paper that Lass had left behind. The almost unrecognizable scrawl read out two columns.

'Ronan' was inscribed on the top of once, looping into another column which spelled 'Lass.' Underneath the Ronan's name, she could see a long, blotchy list.

'He is good to her.' 'He loves her.' 'He's more chivalrous.' 'He admits his mistakes.' 'He will look after her.' 'He's better than-' the last phrase was cut off by a large tear on the page, where he had pressed down onto the paper and ripped it with his pen.

Underneath Lass's name there was nothing but a small sad face, and something else that had been scribbled out harshly.

'No...' Arme whispered as she clutched the paper tightly. Her heart was breaking all over again.

Was she really this selfish? She wanted Lass, but she wanted Ronan as well. She needed them both, but she was hurting them in the process of choosing. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't her life be the perfect fairytale it always should be, why couldn't she just fall in love and live happily ever after?

Did a person really have to suffer this heartbreak?

_Could_ a person really suffer this heartbreak? Arme wasn't sure.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. 'Come on Ronan,' she murmured quietly. 'We got to look for Lass...' Ronan grimaced at the mention of his name but nodded his affirmation, gesturing to the car on the right of the garage.

'I'll drive.' Arme requested, catching the car keys as he threw them, soaring a large arc before landing on her flat palm.

'Where would he be...?' Arme pondered out loud as the loud growling sound of the car coming to life filled the air.

'Well...he always goes to this bar when he is pissed...' Ronan offered and then muttered something that sounded like, 'Which is almost all the time,' under his breath.

Arme cocked her head as she drove towards an intersection, staring at a familiar silver-haired flash in front of her.

'There he is!' She cried, racing after the motorcycle that swerved steeply into a corner. 'He's super fast..' her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she stared at the red traffic light, directing her eyes back to the traffic when it became green.

She followed the car into the narrow road, then everything happened so quickly. She saw a flash of red and blue and a trill scream, before something thudded against the car.

Sharp glass fragments flew through the air as Arme felt the impact of something hit her side.

The damp smell of rusty blood filled the air as the sharp wheezes of the car pierced her pounding head. She tried to move, but a sharp pain shot up her spine as she whimpered, the pain clouding her senses. The all-too familiar feeling was passing through her now, as black spots bloomed across her vision.

The last thing she saw before she fell into grateful unconsciousness was the hunched figure of the boy she loved, his hair matted with sickening red blood.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**Woot. After a massive brainblock and 4 instant coffees...I present to you...a cliffhanger! :3**

**x**

**R**


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. ^^ **

**Okay...so the Arme and Lass bit starts now. :3 Be happy, AxL supporters! And thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys. :D**

**

* * *

**

_The blank horizon had a darting sun that was moving further and further away from her reach. _

_She lunged forward towards the sinking amber ball but it twisted its way around somehow and fell further back into the sky. Arme kept on running, panting with all her strength as she swiftly evaded the molten pools of lava that blockaded her way towards the sun. She stretched her palms out to brush the hot tips of the sun softly, before it descended down into the ground, forevermore making the sky pitch black and painted with sorrow. _

Arme gasped as she woke up, sweating and panting as she clutched the unfamiliar crisp covers.

The white-washed walls looked intimidating as nurses with traditional red crosses embossed on their uniforms fussed around patients, sick and pale on their own beds that creaked every time it got wheeled around. The tiles that covered the hospital were scratched and looked ancient, some cracking in some places and mouldy in others. She was hooked to some kind of machine, and her body ached every time she moved.

For a second she had wished she had continued her nightmare, but winced as a busty woman walked in and stabbed her with a needle, making her plunge back into darkness.

_She was waiting . Waiting for something, that something she did not know. She walked, and walked till her feet were sore and were covered in large blisters. A loud wail came over from a dark corner and it held so much pain it broke her heart. A girl was clutching a blue-haired boy that was motionless, sticky red blood covered on her hands as she clutched a knife, her eyes crazed. 'I killed him...'the girl whispered, her face draining of colour as she flipped the boy over and began pumping his chest. It was only then that Arme saw his face. _

_Ronan._

'She keeps waking up...' The same woman piped up in her ear as Arm clutched her covers, biting her nails terrifyingly.

'Honey, I'm afraid we have to put you to sleep again...' She soothed as Arme let loose a loud wail that matched the girl's in her dreams.

'No...please...don't!' She shrieked in utter terror as the nurse produced a needle that glistened.

'NOOOO!' She yelled. 'I don't want them to come back...' she whispered a bit more softly.

The needle was poised against her arm and faltered a bit, its glistening tip flashing in the luminescent light of the hospital.

'What?' The woman asked, looking genuinely concerned. 'The nightmares...' her voice cracked a bit as she croaked and gratefully accepted the glass of water that the woman handed her.

'Nightmares...' Arme repeated as she gulped the liquid down swiftly, pouring herself another glass and relishing the feel of the cold water quenching her unbearable thirst.

'Nightmares?' the woman enquired with curiosity.

'What nightmares...?' Arme's eyes widened. 'RONAN!' She yelled. 'I have to find Ronan...' she flopped back onto the bed as she tried to stand up. She took a deep breath and ripped the tubes that were stuck to her and stumbled out of the room, her head spinning with nausea.

'Ronan...'she muttered to herself and bumped into a heavily sweating surgeon holding a scalpel.

'Ronan Erudon?' She swayed drunkenly into the man as he looked sympathetically at her.

'Room 206.' His voice was neutral, as if he had to deal with frantic lovers a thousand times before and he gestured to a corridor on the left. 'Keep walking, take a left, take a right...' Arme tuned him out and spun on heels, running towards the room and stopping in her tracks as she saw a flash of silver hair.

'Lass?' she asked incredulously as she looked at the bitter smile that was plastered on his face.

'You managed to hurt everyone. Are you happy now?' he asked her in monotone, gazing up at her with a hurt expression.

'No…' Arme choked out in between sobs, clutching his arm as he winced and pulled away. 'You were in the accident as well?' He gave curt nod and placed his hands primly on his lap.

'I'm sorry…' Arme whispered, her tears splashing onto his pale blue hospital gown.

'Sorry doesn't fix this….' Lass said, his bitter smile turning down at the corners. 'Sorry doesn't fix anything…' Lass was being wheeled away by a stout lady with a clipboard, madly scribbling notes. 'No! Wait!' Arme cried, struggling to chase after them but tripping over a puddle on the floor. She lay back on the shiny tiles, no more tears left to cry.

'Get back up Arme…' A voice echoed in her ear. 'Get back up…' _I don't want to…_

**xxxxxxxx**

_She was being pulled. Pulled down, down into the dark swirling nightmare that overwhelmed her senses. A bright room. Two people, one oddly familiar. The silver-haired person turned, boring his deep azure eyes into her amethyst orbs. _

_'Goodbye.' He whispered, the word fluttering out of his mouth, the stagnant taste of the word filling the air. Goodbye…_

The constant _beep beep beep _of the machinery was giving her a headache.

'Wha-?' Her feeble attempt to get up was broken by two strong restraining hands that pinned her down. 'Lass?' she whispered.

'Your vital organs have malfunctioned.' He replied in a cold tone, his silver hair matted in sweat.

'Oh.' She struggled to plaster a smile on her face but it ended up to be an ugly grimace. 'Well…only a few more hours left!' She said cheerfully. 'And I will be in heaven…above the world, flying into the white clouds..' Lass bit back a vicious snarl.

'Don't talk like that.' Arme ignored him as she felt a scalpel probe her. 'I wonder what death feels like?' she mused, wincing as the scalpel hit a tender spot.

'Shut up.' Lass hissed between clenched teeth. 'You WILL fight this. YOU WILL LIVE!' He yelled, his eyes burning.

'Lass…we both know that I won't…' she replied softly.

'No! You will live!' his voice sounded hoarse.

'I guess we should say goodbye…' Arme felt content on what was to come. 'Goodbye Lass…' she parted his slick hair with her fingers.

_'Goodbye…' _The faint shouts of the nurses and doctors drummed in her ears as she felt her world close up on her.

**xxxxxxxx**

_Don't go. _The word echoed in her ear. _I need you. _Bitterness was clouding her judgement. _I don't care. _

**xxxxxxxx**

Arme woke up in the middle of the night, when the moon was fullest and bursting with light.

_Am I alive? _If this was death, it felt peaceful. A slumped figure was sleeping on the chair, his silver-white hair reflecting in the moonlight that bathed them both.

'Lass…' she whispered in his ear, blowing swiftly into his face.

'Urgnn…' he complained and pulled himself upright, his eyes widening in shock. 'Arme! You're not supposed to be out of your bed…' Arme laughed and wrapped her arms around him.

'You're dead too? I know I shouldn't be happy but at least we can be together…' Arme joyfully pranced around, clutching her stomach when a large wave of vertigo swept and she collapsed down to the ground.

'I'm not dead!' Lass cried out as he carried her back to the bed, ignoring her weak protests. 'You aren't dead either!' he yelled, alarmed at the clouding look of her eyes.

'Wow…death sure is confusing…' she murmured, her eyelids heavy.

'Don't fall asleep!' Lass shouted. 'If you fall asleep, you'll be asleep forever! You'll die…' the word twisted.

'But I'm already dead…' Arme chortled, burying herself into the covers. 'So…tired..' she muttered deliriously.

Lass kicked down the door and rushed out, grabbing the nearest two doctors.

'She's dying!' he sobbed, in near hysterics. The doctors bustled around her, checking her equipment. Lass watched, silent tears streaming down his face. 'Is she okay?' he asked softly, as if he was afraid to hear the answer. The nurse's face said it all.

'Her heart is pumping steadily, but her kidneys...' she shook her head sadly. 'They are slowly deteriorating..' Lass crumpled to the ground and punched the wall.

'No. This can't be happening. Please. Not Arme too...'

_His mother was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes glazed over. _

_'Lass...' she touched his hair softly. 'I'm going to leave you by yourself. Is that okay?' Lass cocked his head in confusion. _

_'Why?' he prodded persistently. _

_'I'm going to go up to the heavens and leave you here, but I will come back...' she murmured. 'Even though they can't find a donor for my kidney...' Her forehead creased into a frown. _

_'I will come back.' _

_1 year. 5 years. 10 years. She never came._

'Can't you find a donor?' he asked desperately to the doctor.

'Well, her blood type is quite rare…and even if we did find a donor, it would take a month to sort out…I'm sorry. The chances of her living are very slim.'

Lass's eyes were crazed. 'No! She can't die!' Arme needed to live. She was one of the few people who understood him, understood his pain and his loss. And now...now she was going to die, going to disappear like everything good that ever happened to him. No. She would not die. He wouldn't allow that.

'Can...can I be her donor?' _I'll do anything...for you._

* * *

Arme counted the dust particles that floated in the hospital light.

_One two three. _The surgeon bustled around her, and a sharp stab of pain shot up her legs. _Four five six. _

Another patient was wheeled in, but she didn't take notice of the cheers that erupted from the doctors. _Seven eight nine. _Her legs felt numb. She couldn't move.

_Death shouldn't be painful..._Arme drifted off, her mind numbing from the needle that the doctor has injected.

_Ten eleven twelve..._

_I am dying. The thought registered in her brain as she tried to move. But it was unescapable. I am dying. Her body felt like it was on fire, but she was incapable of moving. Her legs were stuck, bound to the bed as she struggled. A bright light shone over her and she floated, ready to accept her fate. _

_**But how can I die...when I'm already dead?**_

'Armeee….' voice whispered in her ear. 'Are you awake?' _No. I'm dead. _

'She's gone…' a heartbroken voice uttered. _Yes, I am. _

'No, she's not…she is just…' _Gone. _'She's too tired to talk, Lass…' a gentle hand probed her stomach. _Go away. _

'The stitches have set in well…' She felt the ruffle of cloth on her legs. _Lass? _'It's so lucky that you're the same blood type…and you were actually willing to….' _Blood type? _

'Mhhmmmmnn..' she struggled to pronounce a legible word.

'She's awake!' his silver hair touched the tip of her nose as she opened her eyes. 'Lass…did you….' her voice was dry.

'Shhh…yes…' His eyes were filled with emotion as he traced the planes of her arm, just like he did when they first met.

'Thank you…Lass..' she pulled his head in without thinking and pressed a soft kiss to his nose. The red flush the spread across his pale skin was worth it and she closed her eyes again. 'You can die in heaven….?' her strangled words were met with a deep frown from Lass.

'You're not dead, Arme!' he cursed. She ignored him.

'Can I….get up?' she whispered and struggled to stand.

'Don't talk…you're wasting your energy..' Lass slipped his arm underneath her waist and pulled her up with ease. 'Come on...let's see Ronan…' Her face relaxed.

_'_He's in heaven as well…' she muttered wistfully. Lass softly knocked on the door to Ronan's room and when there was no reply, he pushed it open, the door squeaking slightly.

'Ronan?' Lass said tentatively, approaching the foot of the bed. There was no reply. He lifted the thin sheet of the covers and gasped. Ronan's ashen face was framed by lush blue locks, but his hands were pale and cold.

'Is he…' Arme approached him sadly and traced the wound that cut deeply into his stomach. 'He died because of me…' Her eyes ached. 'Why aren't I crying?' she shouted at the ceiling. 'HE DIED!' The reality of the world was sinking on her rapidly. 'How can you feel pain in HEAVEN?' She yelled at the pale face that was staring unblinkingly at her.

'You're not DEAD!' Lass muttered darkly and she shook him, her eyes clouding over. 'I am dead.' She whispered brokenly. 'I'm in heaven. I can forget…' Lass pulled her over with fire in his eye.

'You listen to me. You are Arme and you are ALIVE. You have people that need you. Your parents need you._ I_ need you.' Arme shook her head.

'You don't need me, Lass…I'm dead…I can't feel, I can't touch.' Her tears burned within her eyes, frozen. 'I can't even cry anymore…' Lass pushed her against the wall and the passion in his eyes frightened her.

'If you are dead…' he lightly brushed his hands across her skin, dancing softly on her neck. 'How come you shiver when I touch you?'

Arme opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her with a slight touch to her lips.

'If you are dead...how come you blush when I stare at you?' Her skin flushed much to her dismay, her eyes locked to his azure ones.

'If you are dead…' He crushed her lips to hers in kiss. '…How come you kiss me back?' Arme eyes shone.

_Because I need you. Because you understand me. _

* * *

**Aww...ArmexLass is sooo cute together. :3**

**Urgh, Dio has come out and Yuki/Kurot are biting my head off about how he is 'so awesome' etc etc. -rolls eyes.-**

**Anyway...Read and review! I hope you enjoyed this chap...**

**-R**


	8. Chapter 8: Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

* * *

'They're back!' a shrill voice pierced through her daydream, as flocks of uniformed girls greeted her, patting her gently as if she was a porcelain doll.

Hushed murmurs wavered throughout the crowd as Arme stepped out of the car, Lass's bandaged arm slung protectively around her.

'Welcome back.' a bitchy tone piped up with fake enthusiasm. _Sara. _Arme clenched her teeth together to prevent herself from hurling wild curses at the blonde.

'It's a pleasure to be here.' she replied in a cold, clipped tone, purposely not maintaining eye contact and squeezing through the throng of tight, uniformed bodies.

She glared at the sun that was beating down on her bruised back and flung open the door of her dorm, clunking down the stairs with a sour expression. Elesis was staring blankly at a picture of her and Ronan, their blue and red heads pressed close together as the sun slowly descended in the background.

Arme saw a few tears fall onto the shiny photo and gasped out loud as she ripped the photo entirely. The two halves of the picture floated slowly in the air before settling once more on the dust-ridden dorm floor.

'Elesis...' Arme started in a small voice. Elesis turned and smiled at her, a genuine smile through her tears. 'I'm sorry...' Arme sobbed onto Elesis's arm.

'I'm so sorry...' she choked out in a strangled yelp, pulling Lass with her. She felt his own tears soak her freshly-ironed uniform and she brushed them away with a finger, parting his silver hair.

They cried themselves to sleep that night, and when the moon was fullest in the sky, Arme woke up abruptly. Flashbacks replayed in her mind.

'_If something happens to me…' Ronan whispered into her ear as she shivered from the warmth of his breath. 'Promise me that you will be happy. Promise me that you will move on.' His sapphire eyes were pleading. _

_'Why?' she asked confusedly. _

_'Because I love you, that's why.' he explained, his smile making his eyes twinkle. _

_'Okay…I promise.'_

How ignorant she had been. Her tears trailed down her cheeks as she whispered fervently to the glistening stars that embedded the dark sky.

'I…I…promise..'

The sun arose, casting a blinding light over Arme's face. _It hurts…_She gasped in pain, doubling over when a fresh wave of pain shot up her spine. _It…hurts…_

'Arme!' Lass's alarmed voice made her head pound incessantly. 'Are you alright?' She struggled to keep conscious as endless stabs of pain jerked her body back and forth.

'Yeah. I'm good!' she smiled through her tears, her voice contrasting deeply to the seemingly permanent wince on her face. 'I'm just as good as ever!' she shouted enthusiastically, the pain making her crumple to the ground. _My back…_

She fell down to the floor, her tears streaming down her face as she clutched her back. _Goodbye… _'Arme? ARME!'

_Time waits for no one. Death will consume you, no matter how hard you fight for life. In the end, you must accept that fact._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The warm light that flooded the room bathed Arme's face and made her eyes water. _It still hurts…_ She struggled to get up and put on a happy face.

'Does it still hurt?' he asked, not meeting her gaze as he stirred his herbal tea.

'No.' she lied cheerily, sitting down beside him and spooning some tea in her mouth.

'Well, that's good.' he mused and lifted the cup to Arme's mouth, tipping the hot, sweet liquid down her mouth.

'Don't worry about me…you should worry more about yourself..' she said hesitantly, touching his bandaged arm and drawing back her arm when he whipped his head around, his silver hair flicking her face.

'I'm fine.' he stated in a cool tone, moving his arm up and down to prove his point. She winced when a sharp stab of pain shot up her back once more, making her cower slightly.

'So! What's for class?' she said with a fake smile, tears forming in her eyes from the pain. She hastily brushed them away and faced Lass again who was looking at his timetable with disinterest.

'You're not going to class, you idiot.' he sighed. 'How can you go to class when you're still in pain?' _So he knew. _

'I'm sorry, I was just pretending because…' Lass shushed her with warm hug.

'I understand, just don't do it again, okay?' He didn't wait for her answer before he shrugged on his jacket and strode out of the room.

'History,' she heard him mutter distastefully under his breath before he left.

'I have to pretend harder.' she nodded determinedly before falling asleep on the soft mattress.

_She was floating in the sky, flying above the endless mountain peaks adorned with fresh snow and icy rivers. _

_She reached out to touch the moon and the pulsing stars that were twinkling with all their allure. The soft breeze cut through her purple hair, sending it flying in all directions as she flew, loving the feel of the wind whipping through her hair. _

_But then she felt her wings fade, the night sky became ominous and haunting, and before she knew it she was falling, falling, falling._

When she awoke from her slumber, her head pounded and the pain that was shooting up her spine had increased.

'Why do I have those nightmares?' she asked to herself, her eyes widening at the bruise on her back. 'What…?' she mused, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 'What is that…? I don't remember having any bruises in the hospital…I don't understand…' her voice was becoming increasingly louder with frustration and she muffled herself when Lass stirred.

'I'm sorry Lass…' she whispered to the silver-haired boy, placing a small, but heated kiss to his forehead. 'I have to pretend I'm fine.' Tears flooded her eyes when she arched her back, the pain almost unbearable.

'I have to pretend…for your sake, for Ronan's sake...' she whispered before she fainted into oblivion.

'I don't want oatmeal!' a whiny voice awoke her.

'Well, you just have to deal with the fact that all the lunch ladies have gone on vacation.' Lass's voice drifted off to her and she smiled.

'Urgh. Oatmeal freaking tastes like dog piss.' Elesis's loud complaints echoed through the thin walls and Arme stood up shakily, plastering a huge smile on her face before sauntering into the kitchen, ignoring the infinite pain that darted up and down her spine.

'I'll make breakfast..' she hesitated. 'If you want.' she added with a grimace as she spotted the lump of hardened oatmeal in Elesis's bowl.

'Yes please. I'll have 5 pancakes with maple syrup, some bacon and eggs with French toast, a huge mug of hot chocolate and maybe some sausages….hmm…what have I missed?' Elesis pondered, salivating with the idea of all that food.

Lass was frowning at her when she tied on a cherry apron and got to work, lightly sizzling the sausages, in sync with cracking open the eggs onto the frying pan. When she got out a baking tray and lightly greased it with some butter, she winked at him and pointed to the magazine with a picture of a slice of cherry pie.

'Elesis told me.' she said simply, before retrieving a bag of flour and some cherries. Lass stood watching her with his mouth agape as she bustled around the pie, kneading the dough skilfully with her fingers.

'I make awesome cherry pie.' she teased him as he went the same shade as the cherry she was holding.

'The pancakes are ready!' she yelled over the bacon sizzling. 'Help yourself.' she patted Elesis's head fondly, but she was already smearing the maple syrup over the pancakes and shoving them into her mouth forcefully, trying to reply over her noisy chews.

Arme grinned, attending to the pie that was slowly cooking in the over, the aroma filling the kitchen.

'I'm going to take it out now~' she sang, almost forgetting about the strong pains.

Opening the oven door, a warm gust of wind hit her face and she slipped on a mitt, carefully placing the hot pie on the counter.

'You can-' she broke off, gasping as the most strongest jolt shocked her body, making her eyes roll backward as she jerked, spasms running through her back as the pain became so bad her eyes started to water, the tears overflowing and spilling out.

_I have to…pretend…._ Her inner voice was telling her. _Pretend…for Lass! _She wiped the tears away, hoping Lass didn't see her momentary breakdown.

'So…here's..your…slice…of…cherry pie…' she smiled determinedly, handing him a triangle of pastry, covered in cream puffs. 'I hope…you…enjoy..'

Gasping and slightly out of breath, she ran into the toilet and locked herself in there.

'Why?' She sobbed at her reflection in the dusty mirror, punching herself repeatedly. 'I can't…' she heaved and lifted the hem of her nightgown to stare at the slowly developing bruise on her back. _I don't…understand…_

'Arme?' a faint knock came from outside. _Shit. _She fixed her hair quickly, pushing it in a messy bun and wiped her tears away, opening the door slightly.

'What happened…?' Lass looked confused, but not suspicious. Arme breathed a sigh of relief.

'Err, well. Um, I forgot something in there that I needed to put in the pie…' she rambled with flushed cheeks.

'You have cooking equipment in there?' he looked amazed. Arme gulped and reached for the small packet of cinnamon she always kept.

'Uh, yeah! This…um…cinnamon..will taste GREAT with cherry pie!' she raised her fist in the air with enthusiasm, hoping he didn't catch the slight slip to her words.

As soon as she brought her arms down, her world spun and she felt the painful jolts once more. Collapsing onto the ground, she sobbed at Lass's feet.

'I can't…pretend…anymore..' she choked out through her tears, her eyes puffy and red from the incessant crying. 'It hurts!' She shrieked, clutching her back as her eyes clouded over. 'But..I promised…' she muttered determinedly. 'I promised…that I would fight…that I would be happy…' her eyes held a crazed look.

'I PROMISED HIM!' She cried out, shaking her purple hair everywhere with pain.

'You were pretending?' he asked, appalled when he saw the violet-haired girl sob at his feet. 'How come...I didn't see it…she was pretending all that time?' he asked, his hot tears dripping onto her hair.

'I'm sorry!' She bowed, feeling her tear-soaked nightgown cling to her skin. Lass prepared to dial the phone for the hospital, but Arme stopped him. 'Lass…please…take me to the beach.' She smiled at him.

'But..you…' he spluttered.

'Please.' she asked, fixing all her allure on him. He blushed and nodded his head, sweeping her up to his chest, bridal-style. She smiled, feeling his heart race against her cheeks as she nuzzled his chest.

_Death comes. Peacefully. Slowly._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The salty smell of the beach tickled her nose and she felt the spray lightly dust her face.

'This is the place…' she began, her purple hair blowing in the wind. 'This is the place...' she kissed him on the lips, the salt mingling into it as the black waves crashed onto the bay.

'Arme!' Lass yelled, realizing her intentions. 'You're not going to die!' he shouted hysterically.

'Yeah..I am…' she murmured. 'And you know I am. The dreams, my back…I don't want to live anymore. I can't fight this…but I will be happy in the end..'

He turned away. 'WHAT DID SHE DO TO DESERVE THIS?' He yelled at the sky, tears streaming down her face. 'WHY?' He parted her hair, the sand swirling into it.

'SHE WAS SO INNOCENT! She was so broken…WHY DID YOU BREAK HER EVEN MORE!' Arme smiled at the pale crescent in the sky.

'Oh look…' she pointed weakly at the sky.

'A shooting star…I've always wanted to see…one..' she smiled peacefully.

'I fulfilled…my promise..' she whispered, ruffling his hair. Her eyes closed, her lashes brushing her cheeks.

And as the swell rose, and the silver-haired boy cried for the girl he loved, the shooting star faded, the beams landing on the violet-haired girl, her smile reaching the heavens.

_Promise. _

* * *

**Hasn't finished yet. :3 **

**I was going to make it a 20 chap story, but I was not bothered. Wait for one more chapter! ^^ Sorry for making Arme die...I just wasn't'...-coughs-**

**-R**


	9. Epilogue: Heaven

**Disclaimer: I do not own GC or any of its rights; I just own my story plot and any other OC characters. (:**

**Yeah, I'm ending it. :3 I have no…ideas for it so…yeah. I am probably starting another multi-chaptered fic, most likely LassxArme? Tell me what you think.**

* * *

_Who am I? _The question echoed in her mind as she watched down from the heavens.

_What…what am I doing here? _She placed her head in her hands, rocking it back and forth, as if trying to remember.

_I…I_…_Lass?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Lass. _The silent angel in the sky watched over the silver-haired boy that was sobbing over the empty shell of her previous body. _Don't cry…_She hesitated before touching his hair, her fingers passing through his head. _He can't feel…_she drifted off and placed a kiss on his forehead. _I can't…touch…_she could feel the tears overflow and spill down onto his hair.

'Lass?' she asked, flitting over from behind him and looking at him with her blank eyes. _He can't hear.._

'Lass!' she shouted, her voice cracking as the wind carried it away.

'You shameful child…' a loud voice boomed in her ear, as thousands of hushed whispers filled with air.

_Arme, arme, arme.._the voices beckoned to her.

Her name, repeated in her ear became increasingly louder and louder until she screamed in agony, writhing in the sky, a fallen angel. _I need…to…_And then her wings broke, feathers floating softly down to the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lass raised his tear-stained face at the slowly dulling sky and winced as a soft feather brushed against his eye. He caught it softly and stroked it, hot tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

'Arme..' he whispered. 'Why? WHY, WHY WHY?' he yelled in despair, flinging the feather away from him.

'Lass…?' the same sweet voice asked him in his ear. _Arme! _He turned to see a small, purple haired child, the long strands of purple hair flying in the wind. _Not…Arme... _

'How..do you know my name?' he replied in confusion, trying to place out everything.

'Um…' the little girl pondered and placed his calloused hand on her chest. 'I felt something..' she pressed his hand deeper in her chest.

'Here. It was a twinge…but it…screamed out your name..' Lass smiled. 'You talk like…someone I knew..' He ruffled her purple locks tenderly.

'Knew?' she asked, then bowed her head. 'I'm sorry…' She muttered and tears gathered in her eyes. 'Urgh…I always mess things up!' she shouted at the sky and buried her head in her arms.

'No wonder…' she whispered.

'No wonder what?' Lass asked, perching precariously on the wooden bench. 'I'm trying to find…something..' the little girl swung her legs back and forth. 'I don't know what it is…but I feel like its missing…' Lass laughed and felt tears come to his eyes.

_Like Arme.._

'Lass? Why are you crying?' she asked him, an adorable frown marring her features. _Arme…_

He brushed his tears away and looked at her small and vulnerable form, her purple eyes full of the kindness that Arme had.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'Oh, my name? Arme.' The purple-haired girl sang in a cheerful tune.

_It can't be…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The fallen angel watched the silver-haired boy through her 7 year old form.

_I must..this is the only way I can…talk to him…_

'Lass…?' she asked, wincing at her shrill and high voice. 'Do you mind…if I just…give you a tiny, tiny kiss?' she asked, laughing internally at the shocked expression on the thief's face.

She cupped his face and perched on her toes, placing a small peck on his cheek. Blinding light filled her eyes and flashes of her life appeared before her, the memories that the ghosts had stolen slowly covering her mind. Her 7 year old body departed slowly and she descended to the ground, her eyes never once leaving the beautiful silver-haired boy in front of her.

'Hello, Lass.'

_A heart is fragile, still and delicate. A heart can love, can kill and can break. _

**

* * *

**

Another finished fic...T_T

**Yeah, lame ending I know...but oh well. Time to start my new LassxArme one. :3**

**-R**


End file.
